Broken (Glass)
by reepetra
Summary: Kebahagiaan tidak akan sepenuhnya bertahan selama dirimu masih dijerat... Kau dibuat lengah dengan keadaan. Jangan membiarkan dirimu terjebak. / "Apa yang kukatakan adalah mutlak, maka akulah yang akan menang. Apa yang kuinginkan pasti akan kudapatkan, maka akulah yang mutlak memilikimu." [AkaKuro. Completed.] For AkaKuro-Servant.


Bisakah kau lepas dari jerat yang tak terlihat?

 _ **Ia memberontak dan menjerit keras, namun nampak sekali kedua tangan yang melawan berusaha untuk melepas jerat kungkungan yang menyengsarakan, tak lagi mampu menggenggam ikatan yang seakan dipenuhi duri.**_

Tubuhmu telah lelah menerima keadaan, terkulai dengan tiada daya menanggapi gerakan yang membawamu mendekat. Kau membuang pandangan, mempersiapkan diri agar tak bertatapan dengan takdir yang tak sekalipun diharapkan.

"Kau milikku."

"Ugh, cuih!"

Kau menggeram meludahkan rasa jijikmu; telak kearah wajah yang menatapmu dengan penuh syahwat. Cairan yang mengaliri kulit bercampur sedikit darah, dihapus oleh punggung tangan kemudian dicecap dengan indera perasa.

"Aku tak peduli meski berapa kalipun kau meludahiku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku takkan pernah lelah mengatakan, kau milikku."

"AKH!"

Jerit yang sembilu terdengar bersama rasa sakit yang kau terima karena gempuran yang takkan lagi pernah terasa nikmat, kepedihan suara tangismu hanya tersampaikan untuk seluruh ruang hampa yang takkan pernah menjawab permohonanmu.

 _ **...Jauh dari genggamanmu, disana, terdiam sesosok pahatan lilin yang kau sayangi dengan sepenuh hati, yang tak lagi dapat menyelamatkan dirimu, terpajang didinding dengan tatapan kosong mengarah padamu.**_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **We take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **ours**.

Warning contain; MalexMale/Slash, AU, Dubious Content, Possible Typo(s), etc.

* * *

 **Kebahagiaan tidak akan sepenuhnya bertahan selama dirimu masih dijerat.**

 **...**

 **Kau dibuat lengah dengan keadaan.**

 **Jangan membiarkan dirimu terjebak.**

* * *

Ramai orang berlalu-lalang diatas pijakan trotoar, membuat senyuman tipis milikmu kian melebar. Tanganmu bergerak menggenggam balik kelima jari yang menyelip disela-sela jemarimu. Seraut wajah bahagia terpancar dari cerahnya ekspresimu.

Pria disampingmu gemas dan mencubit pipimu; membuatmu merajukkan bibir bawah kedepan sekian mili. Surai biru langitmu diacak lembut berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh rasa sebal didirimu, yang tentu saja ampuh karena kau tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan rasa sayang berlebih untuk hatimu yang mudah melunak.

"Tetsuya?"

"Iya?"

"Kau lapar? Mau makan di Maji Burger?"

"Hm."

Dan kau membiarkan dirimu ditarik menuju sebuah rumah makan cepat saji yang terletak diseberang jalan, begitu rambu lalu lintas menyalakan lambang seorang yang berjalan dipendari cahaya hijau yang kentara saat kau melihatnya sekilas.

— _ **diikuti serentak iringan langkah lainnya dibelakangmu.**_

"Aku mau Vanilla-Shake." Lirikan yang sangsi untukmu jika kau berucap hal yang sama Tetsuya, kira-kira seperti itulah pesannya. Bagimu wajah datarmu tidak akan mudah dibaca bagi pria disampingmu, sehingga ia tidak akan tahu apakah kau akan menurut atau tidak. "Jangan hanya Vanilla-Shake. Kau juga perlu makan sebelum kita pergi ketaman bermain," suara itu mengalun bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggaman ditanganmu, membuat senyummu kembali muncul.

"Aku tak apa. Lagipula kita bisa makan ditaman bermain nanti." Kau berusaha mengelak. Pria disampingmu menghentikan langkah begitu kalian berdua sudah sampai ditujuan, tak menghiraukan dirimu yang sepertinya merasa digeret kesana kemari, kaupun tetap berjalan kedepan kasir bersamanya.

Pagi yang cukup lengang ternyata membuat antrian nyaris tak ada, hanya ada satu remaja yang nampaknya masih memilih-milih menu yang tercetak diatas kepala kasir.

"Ini hari minggu, sayang. Pasti nanti restoran disana penuh, hampir sepenuh kawasan bermainnya. Aku tidak mau jika nanti kau lapar dan dengan terpaksa harus ikut mengantri panjang," perhatian sekali, dirimu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan mencubit hidung bangir miliknya.

— _ **disambut tatapan tajam dari arah meja makan terdekat.**_

"Baiklah," setidaknya rasa keras kepalanya tidak harus membuat mereka berdebat kecil. "Tapi aku tetap ingin Vanilla-Shake."

Priamu tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengacak rambutmu, "Iya, iya, akan kubelikan untuk Tetsuya kesayanganku yang keras kepala ini." Meski mengejek, kau tak mampu menahan senyummu hadir untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan perlu dirimu tahu, pipimu yang hampir selembut salju tersebut tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona samar terpoles spontan diatasnya.

"Manis sekali," pria disampingmu menyindir dan kau berusaha membuang tatapan kearah lain, malu sekali nampaknya. "Sayang, kita masih ada ditempat umum," peringatmu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan membawamu melangkah lebih maju saat satu-satunya antrian yang tersisa sudah pergi dengan segelas Mango Float ditangan.

"Selamat datang, apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Si wanita penyandang kasir tersenyum ramah, tangan sudah siap diatas tombol-tombol keyboard. Si pria membalas senyuman, "Dua Spagheti rasa Barbekyu dan semangkuk Sup Krim Jagung, minumnya satu Espresso dingin dan segelas Vanilla Shake."

Kasir tersebut menggerakkan jari-jemarinya dengan lincah diatas tombol, mencatatkan nama-nama pesanan. Satu struk pembelian keluar dari mesin bersamaan dengan kegesitan wanita kasir memberitahukan pesanan-pesanan yang harus dibuat pada pekerja dapur dari balik kounternya.

"Semuanya 4.450 yen," ujarnya dan menyerahkan struk pembelian pada pria disampingmu. Setelah membayar, wanita kasir tersebut sibuk menyusun pesanan kalian berdua diatas nampan yang langsung dibawa oleh pria disampingmu menuju salah satu meja yang dekat dengan jendela besar, mengarah langsung pada pemandangan taman kota yang ditengahnya terdapat air mancur.

Kau mendudukan diri dan mulai membuka bungkus ditangan kemudian mematah sumpit menjadi dua, diikuti pria didepanmu. "Itadakimasu," suara kalian bersamaan terdengar.

"Setelah ini kita ketaman," ucap pria didepanmu sembari mengelap sudut bibirmu yang terdapat bercak saus Spagheti dengan ibu jarinya. Kau mengangguk dan menyeruput Vanilla Shake-mu dengan khidmat, acuh tak acuh membiarkan dirimu ditatapi begitu lembutnya dari yang kau sayang.

— _ **membiarkanmu ditatap sedemikian dalamnya.**_

* * *

"Besar sekali," komentar pria tersebut dengan mata menatap kearahmu, yang tentu saja membuatmu menatap bingung meski tak berniat merubah maksud ekspresi.

"Mataku?" Pria tersebut terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dan tatapanmu yang imut tersebut, "Tentu saja tamannya, sayang. Lagipula matamu itu memang sudah bulat dari dulu, tak perlu dikomentari," ucapnya yang membuatmu hanya bisa membulatkan mulut kecil pertanda mengerti.

"Kau seperti belum pernah ketaman saja."

"Memang."

Dan kau meringis kecil juga menatap penuh rasa bersalah karena sudah tanpa sengaja menyindir pria tersebut karena keantisosialan dirinya saat masih menduduki bangku sekolah dulu.

"Maaf," ucapmu. Pria tersebut menggeleng, "Tak apa. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang dikencan pertama kita," ucapnya dan membawa langkahmu beriringan dengannya menyusuri jalanan ditaman bermain, bersama sekumpulan manusia lainnya yang ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan.

— _ **bersama dengan ayunan langkah-langkah terburu mengejar dari arah pintu masuk taman bermain.**_

Kau menarik kekasihmu kearah bianglala dan ikut mengantri disana. Pria tersebut menatapmu lembut, karena dirimu terlihat seperti anak-anak yang riang bermain didunianya, dengan sabar menanti mainan yang akan didapatnya.

Antrian berjalan mulus. Beberapa orang sudah masuk ke dalam kapsul yang pintunya terbuka dan bergantian naik satu satu persatu hingga akhirnya penuh. Keduanya berada pada barisan antrian paling terakhir yang hanya tersisa sekitar 6 orang dan satu kapsul kosong terakhir tersebutpun hanya diisi oleh mereka, termasuk kalian berdua didalamnya.

Bianglala sudah berputar dan kau tersenyum, membiarkan tangan bertengger manis dipinggang rampingmu. Pemandangan terlihat semakin luas dengan semakin tingginya putaran bianglala, kau melihat lukisan nyata Kyoto yang indah tersebut dengan bersandarkan bahu kekasihmu.

"Indah sekali." Bisikmu, yang diamini anggukannya. Pria disampingmu memainkan surai-suraimu dengan nyaman, dunia seakan hanya milik berdua. Seorang gadis kecil sedikit berjalan mengelilingi kapsul yang dinaikinya bersama kalian, melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan kalian lewat berbagai macam arah yang menarik rasa penasarannya, yang tentu saja tak lengah dari pengawasan kedua orang tuanya.

— _ **dan tatapan tak sengaja dari mata berpendar sang sosok bertubuh begitu mungil tersampaikan untuk seseorang yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang nampak merah membara, membuatnya sedikit mundur kearah dua orang yang ia sangat kenali disana.**_

* * *

Suara deruman mobil membelah jalan Kyoto sebelum membelok setir kearah perumahan yang cukup besar namun tertutup dari keramaian kota.

"Maaf, harus pulang selarut ini."

Kau menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil saat pria disampingmu menyampaikan rasa bersalah, meskipun seharusnya tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Mobil yang kau tumpangi darinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah, yang membuatmu langsung menatap kecewa.

"Tidak mau pulang kerumah?"

Kau menggeleng lagi, "Tidak," jawabmu, yang tentu saja mendapat tawa kecil dari pria disampingmu.

"Kita bisa berkencan lagi lain waktu," jawabnya sembari mencubit pipi kirimu. Ia memajukan tubuh dan membawa tubuhmu mendekat padanya, dengan tengkukmu yang ditarik olehnya dengan begitu halus. Kedua pasang bibirmu dipagut dengan begitu lembut, diberi kecupan mesra yang diam-diam mengirimkan getaran menyenangkan hingga kedalam dada.

Begitu pautan terlepas, dirimu memberi satu kecupan kembali untuk pipinya dengan seraut wajah memerah hingga ketelinga. Berburu-buru kau membuka pintu penumpang dan berlari mendekati pagar rumah. Kekasihmu tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malumu dan membuka kaca penumpang. Sembari melambaikan tangan, dirimu membalasnya yang menengadah dari balik kaca mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Keadaan rumah yang sepi menyambutmu saat kau membuka pintunya. "Tadaima," ucapmu lirih dan menaruh sepatu didalam rak sepatu. Kau berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sampai kearah ruang keluarga.

Disana kau melihat helaian merah menyembul dari balik sofa, membuatmu awas kemudian berjinjit dengan pelan.

"Baru pulang?"

Sempat berjengit kaget, langkahmu terhenti seketika. Kau diam saja saat sepasang iris yang dingin menatapmu dengan tajam. Kau menundukan kepala.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sampai nekat keluar bersama si brengsek itu tanpa memberitahuku, Tetsuya."

Suara itu terasa mendekat, sebelum satu jambakan dirasa dari belakang kepala. Sejumput rambutmu ditarik; membuatmu mendongak menghadap wajah yang berada sepersekian senti diatasmu.

"Dia kekasihku, dan aku berhak kemanapun dengannya."

Jawabanmu mendapatkan jambakan yang kian erat dan membuatmu meringis kesakitan, "Lepaskan! Sakit." Keluhmu dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya tak mampu karena tenaga yang berbanding jauh.

"Sekarang jadilah anak penurut, tak ada yang berhak membantah perintahku."

Dirimu ditarik menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar yang tak lagi asing bagimu.

"Aku dan dia sama saja, aku pun juga lelaki sepertinya. Tapi hanya aku yang berhak memilikimu dan hatimu."

Genangan muncul tanpa bisa kau cegah, dan setetes air mata menuruni pipimu yang telah memerah sempurna karena menahan rasa sakit pada helaian suraimu.

"ARGH! LEPAS!"

— _ **membuat gema suaramu terdengar hingga keseluruh penjuru.**_

* * *

 **Kebahagiaan tidak akan sepenuhnya bertahan selama dirimu masih dijerat.**

 _ **Apapun akan kulakukan demi membuatmu tak lagi dapat meraihnya dengan yang lain...**_

* * *

Kau terbangun dari keadaan tak sadarkan dirimu.

Dalam sekejap, tangismu muncul membentuk barisan bak anak sungai diatas kedua lapisan kulit pipi yang memerah hampir nampak membentuk cap tangan. Kedua tangan terikat dibelakang dengan posisi tubuh yang meringkuk kearah kanan diatas sebuah ranjang berseprai merah darah.

"Erh! Erh! Eukh..."

Isakanmu samar terdengar dari balik kain putih yang membelit hingga terikat dibelakang kepala. Kau gelisah, menggerakkan tangan kearah berlawanan. Membiarkan serat-serat tebal yang memasung kebebasan kedua tanganmu menggesek-gesek kulit hingga lecet kemerahan. Kedua kaki pun tersambung dengan serimpung pendek yang ujung lainnya terikat dikaki ranjang.

Nafasmu sudah terengah-engah namun dirimu terlanjur dilanda rasa takut lebih dalam.

— _ **kebebasan sudah berhasil diambil kembali dari tangannya.**_

"Eunh..."

Batu yang melayang dari arah pekarangan telah berhasil memecahkan kaca jendela didepanmu. Kau menutup mata saat pecahan-pecahan kaca terlempar kesegala arah, menghindarkan matamu dari goresannya yang datang kearahmu.

Kelopakmu melebar perlahan, sosok tak asing yang membuat air matamu kian menderas dalam sekejap, muncul setelah sebelumnya memanjat perlahan balkon didepannya.

"Tetsuya!"

Pria tersebut berlari cepat mendekat, membawamu kedalam pelukan. Matanya nyalang menatap keadaanmu yang begitu naas. Pisau lipat dikantung celana dikeluarkan demi merobek tali-tali yang menyekat dirimu dari kebebasan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku lebih cepat tanggap dan tidak menuruti kata Ayah untuk membiarkanmu tinggal bersamanya." Ucapan itu mengiringi gerak-gerak tangan pria kesayanganmu melepas ikatan-ikatan ditubuhmu.

— _ **kau tak lagi mendengar perputaran kunci karena larut dalam rasa bahagiamu melihat orang yang kau cintai ada didepan matamu.**_

Kau menerjang kekasihmu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membiarkan tubuhmu diangkat dan dibawa berlari mendekati pintu kamar.

"Kita akan membawamu kerumah, kita kembali pada Ayah."

— _ **diikuti langkah-langkah yang memburu langkahmu.**_

.

 _ **BUGH.**_

.

Suara bedebam dari pertemuan lutut dengan lantai yang samar terdengar hingga ketelinga, didukung keadaan sepi yang mencekam.

Tangan yang menggenggammu secara tiba-tiba meregang. Kau terdiam mendadak mendengar tawa sinis dari arah belakang, membuatmu yang memegang knop pintu langsung rubuh bersimpuh dengan raut tak percaya.

Kau merasa dunia berbalik dari keadilanmu, kau merasa menyesali dirimu ketika dirimu membalikkan badan.

Disana, kekasihmu tersenyum dengan lembutnya padamu. Suara bisikan lirih terdengar, "Aku... Aku... Mencin...taimu... Maaf, Tetsu..."

.

 _ **BRUGH**_

.

...sebelum dirinya rubuh membawa tusukan beling kaca dari arah punggung menuju dada sebelah kiri yang nyata terlihat.

"Mesra sekali, dunia seakan milik berdua..."

Suara langkah kaki. Namun, kau tak lagi bisa bergerak begitu melihat kekasihmu sudah terbaring berbantalkan pahamu. Bulir-bulir air dari matamu jatuh membasahi pipinya yang telah lemah, dengan nafas yang perlahan sedikit demi sedikit menyendat.

"Kumohon..." bisikmu. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis untukmu, tangannya bergerak bersamaan dengan darah yang mengaliri sudut bibirnya. Mengusap pipimu, membiarkanya menatapmu dengan pancaran penuh cinta.

"Maaf... Aku mencin..."

"Sei-kun..."

Suaranya terputus; membuatmu memanggil namanya.

Tak ada lagi jawaban.

Kelopak mata telah menutupi iris merah tersebut dengan tenang.

Tubuhmu lemas mendadak menghadapi kenyataan.

Dan **aku** tertawa senang, mendapati seseorang yang kini takkan pernah membawamu menjauh telah mati ditanganku.

Puas sekali rasanya.

Kubawa langkahku mendekat padamu dan menarik tubuhmu kedalam pelukan. Meskipun kau berusaha melepasakan diri, **takkan ada tempatmu lagi untuk berlari dariku**.

Kubisikkan segala macam curahan hati untukmu yang menangis menatap pasrah diriku, dan kukirimkan ciuman untuk menyadarkanmu siapa **pemilikmu**.

* * *

" **Kau dibuat lengah dengan keadaan. Jangan membiarkan dirimu terjebak. Kau kulepas dengan sengaja untuk mendapat sedikit kebebasan, tapi kau telah keterlaluan menikmatinya.**

 **...Apa yang kukatakan adalah mutlak, maka akulah yang akan menang. Apa yang kuinginkan pasti akan kudapatkan, maka akulah yang mutlak memilikumu."**

* * *

Matamu kosong menatap sosok yang langsung membuat nyeri didadamu muncul karena pasti mulai merindu. Erat kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhmu ini takkan bisa membiarkan dirimu ikut bersama orang tersebut.

 _ **Kaca-kaca berserakan disekitarmu... bercermin serupa dengan retakan rapuh yang muncul dihatimu.**_

* * *

— **END—**

* * *

 **East Borneo, May 12th, 2015**.  
[Edited on; May 13th, 2015]

Birthday Fic untuk **Akakuro-Servant**. Kak, ini kami buatin fanfiksinya. Makasih untuk partisipasinya mendukung kami! :D

Selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu =)

Untuk pembaca, terimakasih sudah berniat mampir dan menyempatkan diri membaca karya kami.

 **Hwang & Reepetra**

* * *

[— **EPILOG** —]

* * *

"Oi, Shin-chan."

Panggilan samar dari kekasih yang duduk diranjang pasien. Midorima hanya menggumam untuk menjawabnya, sembari mengecek jadwal yang tersedia dari operasi yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari ini, sembari duduk. Takao menggerakkan koran ditangannya, "Coba lihatlah!"

Midorima menoleh dan mendapati Takao sudah menghadapkan halaman paling depan dari koran kearahnya.

 **Akashi Seishirou, Seorang CEO Muda dari Linked Dragon Corporation Ditemukan Tewas.**

"Itu adik kembar dari Akashi temanmu yang dulu satu SMP itu, 'kan? Apa kau tahu cerita tentang mereka berdua?"

Midorima termenung. Ia bukan lagi teman, tapi juga merupakan kapten basketnya dulu.

"Yang aku tahu, kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat ia lulus dari SMP Teikou. Ia memilik adik kembar bernama Akashi Seishirou. Akashi Seishirou ikut dengan Ayahnya sementara ia dan adik bungsu mereka ikut dengan ibunya, nanodayo. Setahuku sekarang Akashi hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya setelah Ibu mereka yang bekerja sebagai pengacara tewas karena kecelakaan, itupun masih dugaan sementara karena sampai sekarang polisi belum dapat menemukan penyebab kematian wanita tersebut, nanodayo."

Takao diam mendengarkan.

"Jika ditilik dari nama perusahaannya, sepertinya korban tewas dibunuh itu memang adik Akashi Seijuurou, nodayo. Aku tidak tahu apa Akashi mengunjungi adiknya itu apa tidak, karena yang kudengar dari Kise, salah satu teman kami, ia pergi ke Prancis membawa serta adik bungsunya, guna menyenggelarakan pameran untuk patung-patung lilin dan juga lukisannya yang sudah disponsori Perusahaan besar disana, nanodayo." setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Midorima berdiri dan menggantung stetoskop dilehernya. Ia baru ingin keluar dari ruangan ketika suara Takao menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Adik bungsu?"

"Iya, dia juga merupakan salah satu siswa di SMP Teikou dulu. Aku mengenalnya karena dia merupakan salah satu pemain reguler juga ditim basketku dulu, nodayo."

"Siapa?"

Tatapan Midorima lurus terarah pada iris hitam Takao yang penasaran.

"Akashi Tetsuya."

Setelah itupun pintu ruangan Midorima tertutup, meninggalkan Takao yang hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Melirik papan yang ditinggal Midorima diatas meja kerjanya, Takao menepuk kening cukup keras. "Astaga, ada pengecekan pasien!" ucapnya. Ia pun melompat turun dan berlari keluar ruang setelah sebelumnya mengambil papan berwarna hijau lumut miliknya.

...Meninggalkan koran yang setengah tersibak diatas ranjang pasien

 **Mayat Ditemukan Dengan Tusukan Pecahan Kaca Mobilnya Sendiri, Dugaan Sementara dari Pihak Kepolisian dan Seluruh Tim Penyidik Adalah Pembunuhan Berlangsung Dilatari Perselisihan Bisnis.**

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
